Persona: Judgement Of The Arcana
by xX-Orpheus-Xx
Summary: An original story set in the universe of persona 3 10 years later. note that i have not taken the anime into account while writing. This story will follow unique characters journey through the Dark Hour and a fight against the corrupted Kirijo group


The Arcana is the means by which all is revealed…

Nothing is truer in the world we live in; the arcana determines all of our actions, where we go in life, what we will gain and what we will lose. The dark hour is our test; it's the arcanas way of deciding if we deserve to live on. Our sins, our faltering willpower and faith in the arcana will eventually be mans downfall, but the tests of the dark hour can be overcome with purity and strength of mind. The arcana chooses our path, but we have the choice to ignore its call and its temptations.

The last dark hour occurred 10 years ago, this was the first time the arcana dubbed human kind unworthy of mercy. Nyx descended upon our world, death was our inevitable fate from the immortal goddess of night Nyx. Yet they fought, despite her immortality, the dwellers of the hidden hour, the ones who awakened to the power of persona, they fought valiantly and sealed Nyx away, with purity and self-sacrifice they single handedly gave mankind a ray of hope, showing that all human weren't cut from the same cloth. But they only bought some time, Nyx may come again, the next time the arcana judges us unworthy of convalescence. The world has not grown much since then, people continue to live the same ways they did before, instead of being appreciative that they are even alive, the people are clueless, and might not survive the next judgment, I wish to keep notes of what happens, I am limited in resources, but I will research the dark hour however I can, I hope to pin point the time our next judgment will come, and what can be done to save us.

~ Togashi Royoto

Persona

Judgment Of The Arcana

December 29th

I awoke in a sweat, with next to no memory of the dream that haunts me, the same as each passing night, leaving me wrought with fear and anxiety. I rise, unwilling to return to sleep, to look out the window of my small dorm room. It's getting clearer, the dream that is, now I can see faces, not ones I know, but I don't think my own mind has made them up either, I can tell they're talking, but I can't make out what they are saying. I was not in the frame of mind to think too deeply on it, I went over and took at seat at my desk, flicking the switch of my desk lamp, illuminating my sprawled papers and cluttered work space. I pulled out paper and my equipment then frantically began sketching what detail I could recollect of the faces. After I had finished, adequately satisfied with my sketch, I glanced at the wall clock, 2:39, having slept through the dark hour and with nothing else to do until the morning, I continued sketching. Still life of simple objects I found in the room. My previous works are scattered all around my dorm room, I've even had Natalie pose a few times for me to draw. Natalie was perhaps my closest friend, she was moved into the same dorm as me when Royoto found out both her and I could traverse the dark hour. Balling up the paper I threw the failed piece into a bin, a bin filled by many similar works that didn't turn out right. I felt lost with nothing to do, I knew further attempts would cause me aggravation, and there was no way I could return to sleep. I kicked back, leaning in my chair and staring up at the ceiling. Leaving myself alone with my thoughts until morning.

†††††

December 29th

Exhausted and completely unready to face the day I dressed and left my room. I shrugged off the greetings I received, I did not want to be known for a cold or harsh demeanor but I honestly could not care less about these people. It was approaching new years, I can't say I'm looking forward to it, a meaningless celebration, every year is the same, same lifeless town, same ignorant, ungrateful people, and same pathetic routines day after day, I simply treasured the time off school, the time to myself. I donned my headphones and began to run; my aim to reach club oasis and back faster than the day before, it's all I thought about, pushing my limits further and further every day, finding solace in my victories and a new determination in my loses. I took stance, started my timer and bolted. My track rang out in my ears as I ran, taking me away, away from the peoples stares, where my only focus was the timer. The path was clear and the club was 5 blocks away, I darted right down an alley, kicking off the wall and grasping a drain pipe beside me, I climbed fast to the top, pulling myself on to the roof above. Simple roof landscape, AC systems here and there, various vents and roof access doors, a scene I felt comfortable playing the leading role in. the building just across was quite a drop but an easy jump, I didn't have the time to doubt my landing, I rushed to the ledge and jumped, with the perfect landing I knew I could achieve. I continued running, vaulting vents and climbing the small walls and ledges before me until I caught sight of the target, I had to get down from the roof now, finding the best place from this height was quite hard but considering the track just clocked over I was making good time. The vocals start on the new track as I take a leap down onto a nearby roof, then down onto a rail before stepping down and jogging to the clubs door. I clicked the timer and smiled with satisfaction, I shaved over 2 minutes from my previous time, even with no sleep the night before.

I felt confident and unstoppable, completely satisfied in myself

†††††

I awoke to the sound of the message tone emanating from my phone, Royoto had our phones modified so they could transmit messages during the dark hour but they have a very short radius of reception, once we're too far away we lose contact. I picked up the phone and was met with shock as I read all the messages to myself.

"_u up? Com to central plaza now!"_

"_Isaac, it's me, Nat, wher r u?"_

"_damn Isaac theres som kind of monster out there, its tryin to break in2 the coffins"_

The last message was sent just a moment ago, I dressed and ran to the plaza under the light of the green, Dark Hour moon.

I arrived at Natalie's position. She was right, an indescribable creature was beating away at an overturned coffin, my knowledge of the dark hour was limited, but I know that's where people who aren't like us remain during it, what happens if they are taken outside their coffin was unknown to me. I've never come across any kind of monster like that before, I'd seen eerie shadows and the like, but they never posed a threat to us. My first priority was finding Natalie, if she had tried to defeat this thing on her own I feared the worst. I moved behind cover, trying not to draw any attention, until I bumped into Nat.

"Isaac! You sacred the-"

"Shhh! What are you doing here alone?" I hushed her.

"You wouldn't answer the phone; I didn't know what to do."

"Well your damn lucky to be alive, have you ever seen anything like this before?"

"No…we need to go tell Mr. Royoto."

Royoto is a teacher who came here on an 'exchange program', but really he came here because of the notes he found, he was able to determine when and where the next dark hour would occur. In fact he found me roaming around at this very spot during the dark hour, he asked some questions and I told him about Nat, a couple days later he became a teacher at our school to 'keep an eye on us'.

"Are you saying we leave this thing to attack the people?"

"No…I mean…what if just I go and you distract this thing until I get help?"

"So in other words you want me to be bait? You better run faster than you ever have in your life, Nat…"

"Ok, I'll be back here asap with Royoto, he'll know what to do."

She ran off, a bit more conspicuously than I had hoped but she didn't seem to be noticed. I became worried she might run in to more of these things elsewhere.

*Crack*

My attention was drawn immediately, the creature had cracked the coffin, and it was actually going to break inside, no matter what happens when you exit your coffin in the dark hour it can't be good with something like that around. I climbed over my cover and hurled a rock lying on the ground beside me, clipped the monstrous thing from behind. It turned to face me; its face appeared to be just a mask, unable to change expression from that cynical smile. It jumped down from the coffin, stared and let out a loud cry, not a roar, it sounded as if it was crying. The face was on a large, black body, which was supported by reverse jointed legs. Numerous arms stood out from its side, each one menacing and urging to squash me into the asphalt. I got so caught up in my analysis I hardly noticed it approaching me, without thinking I ran, and it immediately gave chase. I lead it through the sprawling plaza, knocking over stalls and coffins in our chase, I ducked quickly down an alleyway where the creatures broad frame would not allow it entrance. I stood there staring at the alley's opening as it desperately clawed at me, just out of reach, and prayed Royoto would know what to do, and Nat would hurry up and get him here. I was scared, I'm not afraid to admit it, I was truly scared, the creature started chipping away at the walls of the alley, as if widening the entrance, these creatures weren't just mindless animals, and they were tactical, intelligent to some extent. I hadn't noticed just how fast it was working as I was struck with a large, hulking hand. It threw me into the wall and grabbed me just as I had landed, pulling me out of the alleyway and then it held me high like a trophy for his victory.

"Mikazuchi!" the voice pierced me, with extreme intensity and emotion in that cry, I turned to see Royoto with a gun pointed to his head. My jaw dropped in shock as he pulled the trigger, but he did not die, he appeared to be hit, but did not die. Wind started to pick up and swirl around him as an ephemeral being appeared behind him. Slowly becoming more physical, its eyes shone, its skin red, it wielded two arching swords which seemed to move the wind with them.

"Mikazuchi! Ziodola!" Royoto called and the monstrosity he referred to as Mikazuchi raised its swords, spinning them over its head, summing intense winds, it literally began conjuring a massive storm with this swords, with powerful winds blowing and dark clouds storming lighting struck down from the sky, striking the creature holding me, cracking the mask and causing it to evaporate into nothing. I fell from a great height as the being holding me disappeared, leaving me unconscious, that's all I remember of that day.

†††††

January 31st - Full moon

I regained consciousness and found myself in my room back at the dorm, checking both my phone and calendar I was shocked to see I had slept through an entire month? How was that possible?

"Well, convenient timing on my part, it looks like you've awoken" I could tell it was Royoto's voice

"I've been asleep for a month? Why haven't you done anything?"

"Of course we tried to wake you; with all our efforts in vain we decided to simply let you rest it out"

"Hmmm…what was it?"

"The thing you saw? It's called a shadow, you have no idea how long I have been expecting them, this dark hour seemed empty without them"

"You knew these things would come, and you still expected us to go out to explore for you? Unarmed might I add?"

"I apologize Isaac, but as I said, this dark hour appeared empty, I thought it would remain safe for you. At any rate, we well and truly need you to join us tonight; the group is having a meeting"

"Group?"

"I have formed a new S.E.E.S, a group to combat these shadows, we wish you to join us"

"You mean Nat? Has Natalie been fighting all this time I have been asleep?"

"The team consists of THREE members, including myself, Natalie Robinson and as of tonight, you"

"Me? How am I meant to fight these things?"

"You won't be fighting alone" Royoto hands me a small case, I stand up and open the case to find a gun inside, similar to the one I recall him using that night, not to shoot the enemy, but himself…

"A…gun?..."

"I will brief you on its use later, it's quite late already, but the meeting isn't for another two hours, go down stairs and say hello to Natalie if you will, she has been worried sick about you" with that he simply left the room. I stared at the gun for a while before returning it to the case and hiding it under my bed. Looking in the mirror I cleaned myself up a bit before going down stairs to meet with Nat. I felt slow and my body felt week but I ignored it all, climbing down stairs to find Natalie in the dorm lounge  
>"Isaac?" you ran up and hugged me, a bit more then I could take right now I staggered backwards<br>"Isaac? Are you ok?"  
>"I'm fine…I'm more worried about you. You've been fighting in the dark hour?"<br>"Yeah Isaac, it's not like I had much of a choice"  
>"Aren't you mad at Royoto for not telling us about any of this?"<br>"Of course I was at first, you were hurt because of it, but if we don't do something to stop the shadows a lot more people will get hurt. We could be the only chance the people here have; we don't have time to hold a grudge. Isaac, Royoto says he going to ask you to join us tonight, please say yes, we need all the help we can get" she looked almost in tears, perhaps I over-reacted to the situation by getting angry with Royoto.  
>"I'll think about it…for you Nat" I said without looking her in the eyes. She thanked me and left up stairs. I sat down and thought long and hard about this. It was dangerous of course, but from what Nat said the people really have no way to protect themselves, and if I have the power to do something about it then it's my responsibility right? But why should I put my life on the line for people I don't care about? I didn't know what to think.<p>

†††††

After a while I returned to my room and took another look at this gun. I noticed there was no clip release, why how was I meant to load this thing? From all angles the gun appeared real but with no ammunition how can it be used to fight anything. I glanced at the clock and saw it was approaching the specified time for the meeting, I argued with myself over if I should go before reaching the decision to hear Royoto out. Making my way to the floor above mine where the meeting was to be held I had a strange feeling, a feeling something bad was coming, I shook off the feeling as foolish and hurried up to the next floor.

"Ah, our newest member arrives" Royoto remarks the second I enter the room  
>"Don't be so quick to assume I'm gonna play your team game"<br>"Isaac I don't intend on forcing you to join but you showing up here now must mean you're considering it" he had me there  
>"I came to hear what you have to say at least"<br>"all I have to say is this town, even this whole world is in danger, and there are very few people who have to power to stop it, you're one of them and we request you do the right thing with your power and help our cause. The dark hour is a punishment for humans' sinful ways; its arrival shows we have a short time remaining to fight for humans' right to exist. The arcana is a force beyond our comprehension, but what we do know is it selects a few people to change it all, they are selected randomly, with no connection to one-another and people of all different characteristics, because of this there are bound to be a few people who will misuse this blessing. Our goal is to bring about an end to the dark hour, stop any who misuse their power and to save the world. I want you to help Isaac"  
>this was so much to take in, and if I'm to believe it all were all in extreme danger. I didn't see how I could possibly say no knowing all this<br>"Alright, I understand, but what could I possibly do?" as I spoke these words Natalie arrived  
>Isaacs here? So that means…" she looked overjoyed<br>"Yes Natalie, Isaac has agreed to work with. Please take a seat, the meeting is about to begin" Natalie came over and sat next to me, quickly thanking me for coming  
>"Alright, the focus of this meeting will be briefing Isaac on the way our team works and discussing the event occurring tonight"<br>"What do you mean event?" Natalie asked before I could  
>"Tonight is a full moon, and if all my notes are correct that means a greater shadow will be released during tonight's dark hour. Luckily we have a little extra help tonight"<br>"I still don't see how I can be of any help against those things" and I honestly didn't  
>"Isaac, did you bring the item I gave you earlier today?"<br>"Yeah of course" I pulled the gun from my coat pocket  
>"That is your evoker, it's our greatest tool for combating the shadows. You see Isaac you have the potential to use the power of persona, when you awaken to it you will know what to do with the item you hold in your hand." I stared at it, more than a little confused "oh, and these are also for you" Royoto hands me a red arm sash with S.E.E.S. stitched onto it and, more alarmingly, a blade, a long sword with a S.E.E.S. also engraved onto the pommel.<br>"You need some way to defend yourself, especially since your persona is yet to awaken" I heard what he said but my eyes were fixed on the glimmering steel of the blade, staring in awe. As I gazed the world around me became tinted in a eerie dark green  
>"The dark hour is upon us team"<br>"That means the big things coming now right?" Natalie said, despite a strong facade I heard the fear in her voice  
>"We can assume so, I'm going to scout out the east of town, and you search the west side so you can remain closer to the dorm. If you have anything to report contact me via radio" and Royoto left, leaving me and Nat to search for something intent on killing us, I wasn't so sure he had made the best choice.<br>"Come on Isaac we need to move"

†††††

We walk around the west side; this was the economic side of town, the plaza and other strip malls, tourist attraction and the like. This dark hour has changed a lot from before my incident, there are these creatures everywhere, Natalie said these lesser shadows were push–overs and she demonstrate her point by cutting one directly in half with her naginata. Although they did go down easy I was worried if we were cornered by a number of them it'll be too much, there seems to be a lot of them running around here, we had to make sure not to be overwhelmed. I cut them down as I saw them, even though it didn't seem to thin their numbers in anyway  
>"Isaac come on! We're wasting time just run!"<br>She was right, I cut down the one directly in front of me and ran, weaving between the masses of shadows, taking the cleanest streets, we made it through to an area that seemed to be completely free of the shadows. Natalie fell to the ground.  
>"It's just too much"<br>"At least we haven't run into the thing Royoto predicted, and we're at least halfway through the dark hour by now"  
>"speaking of which we should see if Royoto has found anything yet"<br>Natalie pulled out the radio and began transmission with Royoto, meanwhile I climbed a nearby store to try and get a look around the area. Scanning the streets I was not even sure what I was looking for, until in the distance I saw what I was sure was a shadow that stuck out a little, but it was only for an instant as it dove underground as soon as I located it.  
>"Mr. Royoto says he has nothing to report" Natalie called<br>"Yeah, well tell him we do, I spotted a large shadow down by that bar by the strip mall, its subterranean so if we lose track of it, it could end up anywhere"  
>"He said he's on his way there, we should go from the other direction and block off its exits"<br>"right" I ran, jumping down and running up the street while Natalie took another route.

I ran as fast as I could until I approached the street where I saw it initially. I saw Royoto coming down the other end of the street and I'm sure Natalie wasn't far coming in from the side. I slowed down as the ground began to shake underneath my feet; I could sense it below me as it made its way to where Royoto was standing apprehensively waiting for it to appear. When it emerged it knocked Royoto back, rendering him unconscious. At that moment I heard Natalie scream, and my first thought was, 'At least I'm not alone against this thing.' This one was very different to the one I first saw, its worm-like body looked twisted and rough, its gaping wide jaws opened and let out a sharp cry, revealing what seemed like a mask inside, I'm sure this was no coincidence, and if it was a connection to the last one it means we have to aim for the mask.

"Natalie! Aim for the mask in its mouth!" I screamed as I charged in, with my sword raised above me. The closer I got the bigger the thing seemed but I did not falter, I continued forward and jumped as I reached its back, I ran along its twisted spine until I reached the base of its neck, I dug my sword into its rough skin and held tight as it thrashed me around. I tried to call out to Natalie over the cries that burst from the creature's gaping mouth but before I could utter a word I was knocked off by its long, twisted tail and hit the ground hard, causing a large laceration in my leg.  
>"Kikuri-hime!" Natalie screamed loudly as she pointed her own evoker to her head and pulled the trigger, "Dia!" her face went blank as a stunningly beautiful being appeared behind her, it gracefully flew towards me completely exempt from gravity, it bent down and touched my cheek with a brightly glowing hand, I felt my wound close immediately. Seconds after it completely vanished and the life returned to Natalie's face.<p>

_So even Nat can use a persona_, I thought to myself with my hand resting on my evoker, considering trying it since my sword remained lodged in its body. "Natalie! Get it to open its mouth!" I bellowed as I stood up and drew my evoker.  
>"Kikuri-hime! Garu!" her persona appeared yet again as she took the shot, its hands moving and gathering the wind surrounding us, concentrating it before itself finally hurling it as a projectile towards the large shadow. The shadow was hit and staggered greatly, but seemed completely unhurt, luckily we weren't trying to hurt it then. It opened its mouth and cried a loud, piercing roar, and at that moment I closed my eyes and pulled the trigger…<br>"Persona…"  
>The feeling was surreal, I felt as if I had shattered my soul with the shot, my body became cold and I couldn't move, I was a prisoner in my own body, staring into nothing until a light shone before me.<br>"Thou art I, and I am thou, I am Tam Lin, I am you, I will defend you with all my power, by the Magician Arcana I stand for you", the light started to acquire physical form. It was tall man with long, silver hair wearing a teal, blue armor, wielding a long silver spear in its right hand, its eyes were a piercing blue and it had wings seemingly made of mist. Suddenly I returned to the real world, still unable to move I watched as Tam Lin ran towards the roaring beast and jumped high into the air, its ephemeral wings beating as he rose higher then driving his spear into the gaping mouth of the shadow, splitting the mask inside before he dissolved into thin air. The shadow cried and collapsed, rolling around as its body slowly dissipated from the tail up.

I stood there in shock as I regained control of my body, unable to believe what had happened before me just a moment ago. I turned to see Natalie running up to me.

"Your persona is incredible! Mine isn't very battle oriented so I've basically just been support for Royoto. If we have two fighters of such strength the shadows won't stand a chance!"  
>"I'm sure, if I can get used to that"<br>"I was like that the first time as well, but eventually it becomes a little more normal."  
>"We'll see." Isaac said, suddenly joining the conversation. "Go check on Royoto can you? I need a moment…"<br>"Yeah of course, Kikuri-hime can fix whatever's wrong." Natalie said as she walked away.  
>As she ran off I just dropped to the ground and lay on the road, staring up at the big full moon in the green, dark hour sky. It was soon to end, all I cared about right at this moment was getting back to my bed and resting, I felt totally drained, the job of a S.E.E.S. member is gonna be a whole lot more taxing than I counted on…<p>

†††††

February 1st – 7th

Little happened in the following week, I felt exhausted the first few days but recovered quickly, Royoto however broke his arm when he was knocked into the ground, leaving him unable to join us on the nightly patrols, luckily after taking down the large shadow the lesser ones seem much smaller in comparison than the ones on the Full Moon Night, so Nat and I have been making easy work of them, the only concern I have is that school starts again tomorrow, the idea of juggling my school life with my dark hour patrols is gonna be a huge strain. Nat seems overworked as it is; I honestly worry about what's going to happen to her once she had to balance this life with her school activities.

Throughout the week I have spent a lot of time talking to Tam Lin, he tells me stories of his life, he was a knight captured by fairies, despite being captured by them he saved them all when they were in danger and was rewarded with his wings. He tells me how I can command him better in battle and as time goes on he and I will become more and more in synch. I have become used to using my evoker, and the sensation of losing all my senses and seeing myself as Tam Lin. I have established Tam Lin and I are one and the same, he needs my senses and mind to physically appear, that is why my body becomes numb and hollow when I tighten my grip and squeeze the trigger and I've become accustomed to the feeling of it all returning to me, like to separate droplets of water coming together as one, I no longer feel as shocked or feel so stiff when Tam Lin returns to me, I instantly regain my senses and movement, making myself much more efficient in combat. But it's still just me and Nat, Royoto says we need to recruit more members but where are we even meant to look? Tam Lin says there is no way I can tell another person has the potentially unless I see them in the dark hour, but since most people sleep through it we don't see anyone out during the dark hour. If we do I hope we can convince them, there's too much work ahead for just us.

February 8th

-First day of school

Following Royoto's advice we slept through the dark hour last night, we needed to be ready for the first day of school, but I was far from looking forward to it. I hastily went through my mundane morning routine and left my room in full uniform, hair unkempt and bag slung over my shoulder as I trudged down the stairs completely unenthusiastic about the day ahead of me. I heard a blow dryer buzzing as I passed Natalie's floor, obviously she was working a lot harder on her image then I was mine, so I guess I was traveling there on my own today.  
>After leaving the dorm I took the tram into the east side of town, drowning out the rest of the world with my music throughout the ride until I saw the school on the horizon. The school was the most prestigious in the country, three floors in two main buildings and a large gym accompanied by a large sports field. It was owned by the Kirijo group, not that that's surprising, they own everything in this town. Years ago the Kirijo group was a leading manufacturing company in Japan, as time went on they became more internationally acclaimed and are currently working here in our little town, building it up to something a lot more interesting. I have been quite interested in what they accomplish here, all the money they are making from Kirijo Electronics and their other manufacturing businesses have been invested in communal projects, such as the school, they're really making something out of this town and I have an great amount of respect for them.<p>

The tram came to a stop and the people moved like clockwork, systematically getting on and off, I had to move quickly as I didn't want to get caught in the crowd. Weaving through the mass of people I left the station and began walking up the road to the school, crossing through the threshold of another routine. As I walked into the school I noticed people crowding around in one area, but it didn't concern me much, I went over to check the bulletin, sprawling through the details to find where my name showed up. I hadn't noticed the crowd advancing in my direction.  
>"Excuse me," a hand abruptly was placed on my shoulder, I turned to see a tall, blond man, his eyes a bright blue. I noticed the crowds were storming this new guy, girls swooning and boys talking between each other, I couldn't see what was so fascinating. "Could you please tell me where I go to begin my new school morning my friend?" his manner of speaking seemed utterly fake.<br>_"This petty man isn't worth our time, Isaac."_ Tam Lin's voice echoed in my head.  
>"Try the board behind me." I brushed him aside with that and took my leave, I felt the crowds eyes on me as I walked off and up to the next floor. Walking into my homeroom, I took my seat and waited for class to begin<p>

†††††

An uneventful day, got through my classes easy enough, and all was over for the day. I made my way to the gym with Nat after school, on the way we discussed the new student I met with this morning  
>"His name is Nathan, he just transferred here but no one has any idea where from, in fact everything about him is a mystery."<br>"I noticed a lot of the girls are quite fond of him."  
>"Well, he is kind of handsome…and charming."<br>"You too Nat?" I couldn't help but laugh as I said that.

"Hush!" and her cheeks turned red.  
>I opened the door to the gym to find Jarrod in the centre, performing a Kata on the gym mat. Jarred was the state champion in Karate and Kendo, and is the captain of both karate and kendo teams at our school. I respected Jarred, he was determined and hard working.<br>"Looking good Jarred!" Natalie called, piercing my line of thought. He turned to look at us, looking sort of embarrassed. I came up and greeted him with a hand shake.  
>"You up for a spar today, Isaac?" Jarred looked smug and confident.<br>"Why not, I'm in the mood to wipe the smirk off your face today." I said with a smile. I unbuttoned my shirt and left it behind me as I came into the centre with Jarred. I stood no chance, but I always enjoyed trying. Come to think of it, this was my first time fighting Jarred since acquiring the aid of Tam Lin.  
><em>"Is this man your enemy Isaac?"<br>"No, this is just like…practice"_  
>Jarred took stance, as did I in turn.<br>"Have you practiced any since last year Isaac?"  
>"Not much, but enough to be ready to beat you." I answered with a confident grin. Jarred laughed before stepping forward abruptly, I was taken by surprise as he struck my lower abdomen with his fist, staggering slightly I retaliated with a haymaker, a desperate ploy to try and keep him at a distance rather than to deal damage. It worked, Jarred stepped back to avoid being hit by my wild swing, giving me the room to recover and come back with a bit more precision. I took a few steps forward and reversed my stance before I kicked his outer thigh, he fumbled a bit and I punched directly in the chest, he was faster then I gave him credit for as he close his arm around my fist and struck me with his free hand, a decent hit too. My whole body swung back from the impact, but I used that motion to come back with a powerful punch. Jarrod took the punch and released my arm to try and focus on taking the impact. Both of us stepping back and forth across the mat, but Jarrod was just a bit faster, getting in jab after jab I began feeling the fatigue. I charged forward and locked him in a clinch, restricting him as best as I could, simply to get some rest, but it didn't turn out as I had hoped. I didn't have the strength remaining to stop him from reversing it onto me.<br>"Ok, I submit" I said laughing, despite the pain.  
>"More than a few times I thought today was your day." He said as he shook my hand.<br>_"It appears you have lost Isaac."  
>"I don't care, I had fun."<br>"...I do not understand."  
>"You needn't worry yourself with it Tam Lin, let's just get ready for tonight's dark hour patrol."<em>

†††††

February 9th

As I arrived at school the atmosphere was much different to the day before, and the looks on people's faces showed sorrow and mourning, had I missed something?  
>"Can you believe she's really gone?" I overheard a loud student talking to another. "And no one has any idea how?" their conversation went on as I went through my locker. "They found her dead this morning on the school roof, but they can't make sense of what could possibly have killed her" at that moment Nathan came into the school, looking even more radiant than yesterday, his blond hair literally shining.<br>"Good morning!...Hello?...Hey, why is everyone so down?"  
>"Nathan! Haven't you heard? Sarah died last night"<br>"What? How could that be? I was with her late after school and she seemed fine and beautiful then." That raised my suspicion.  
>"How late?" as I asked everyone's eyes turned to me.<br>"Now, now, I don't kiss and tell, but our first date went quite late indeed."  
>"You mean your last date, now give me a time."His face turned blank as I said that.<br>"…Just after midnight I suppose, if you must know." I wasn't sure how, but I was positive that both Nathan and the Dark Hour somehow had something to do with the death of this girl.  
><em>"You are thinking the same thing as I am Isaac?"<br>"I guess so…but without knowing all the details I can't assume anything."  
>"Then what say you and I investigate?"<em>

"_Maybe…"_

†††††

School was quiet and lifeless today, once it was over Nat and I spent a few hours at the plaza, she knew the victim personally and was very upset so I stayed with her as long as I could. It made me even more determined to figure out what exactly happened to that poor girl. After I treated Nat to dinner I told her I'd be back at the dorm later tonight and went to the school roof. The door was locked, unsurprisingly, but the window was open. I waited a few minutes for the remaining people outside to leave before I climbed out the window and started looking for footholds. The schools architecture was simple, there was little for me to reach out and grab, and I didn't even think about looking down. I wedged my fingers between the bricks where it would allow as I pulled my leg up and took footing on the windowsill. I could reach the roof from here and I pulled myself up and over the edge, if this turned out to be a waste of time I would have no clue where to go from there. As I expected the body had already been moved, but white tape outlined the position the corpse was found. Crouching down over the outline I couldn't find anything at all, there wasn't anything to suggest anything happened here. Quite discouraged I walked to the edge of the building, looking out over the railing I saw Nathan chatting up some young female student. She seemed distressed, Nathan embraced her and brushed her cheek with his hand, she was visibly blushing as he took her hand and began leading her off somewhere else; he sure seems to have moved on fast.

I decided to wait there until the dark hour, hoping that I could find some kind of connection between it and this murder. I messaged Nat the details of what I was doing and she agreed to join me there tonight if I found anything. It would get dark soon, so to pass the time I pulled out my sketch book and drew what I saw. The town was alive, so much was going on, and with so many points of articulation it was difficult to find where I begin.

I made a start and drew for a solid two and a half hours before I heard something behind me. I closed the book and turned around swiftly, the roof access door, I got up quickly and ran behind cover. Peering out the side I saw Nathan and the girl I saw him with before come through the door, although I had no idea how he managed to get it open. He and the girl walked over to the edge, she turned to face him and Nathan was staring into her eyes, as if hypnotizing her, her eyes became cloudy and her face fell expressionless, I'm not even sure how to describe what I was looking at there. I hid back behind the wall, hoping Nathan would leave soon, and otherwise I could see no way out without being seen. I shut my eyes, honestly in fear, and then I heard Tam Lin's voice.  
><em>"He isn't in a coffin?"<em>

I opened my eyes to find the world in the familiar green tint of the Dark Hour that I have grown accustomed to. I heard Nathan scream, as I peeked out from my hiding place and I saw him on his knees, convulsing in agony, pulling at his hair.  
>"Siren!" he cried through the pain. My eyes widened as I realized what he was doing immediately, he was summoning a persona without an evoker. Nathan appeared to be in immense pain as his persona separated from his body. "AHHH! SIREN!" his persona split from him, as it did Nathan became hideously deformed.<br>"Siren, I have brought you another young specimen."  
>"An apt offering Nathan." the persona began singing, its voice sweet and hypnotic, I felt my mind slipping away and my only thought was to walk over to it. Using all my willpower I shook the urge before I took more than two steps. I blocked my ears with my hands and tried to ignore the muffled voice of the persona as I watched. The coffin opened and out walked the young girl; eyes still clouded and face blank and emotionless, as the persona sang the girl slowly walked towards it. The persona took the girl in a loving embrace and kissed her, her skin turned pale as the kiss went on, the girl fell limp and the persona dropped her where she stood.<br>"Excellent Nathan, I expect you to continue helping me, or I can easily leave you the way you are now." Nathan looked down after nodding his agreement. This kind of relationship with a persona is much different to anything the S.E.E.S. have experienced, his persona was using him. Looking at Nathan he was a completely different person, it seems that Nathan's charming good looks is somehow linked to his persona.  
>"I will continue to lend you my beautiful form as long as you continue to lure young sacrifices to me Nathan Maus; once I have been satisfied you may keep the charming beauty I have bestowed to you."<br>"Yes, Siren, I understand." As Nathans body began convulsing again and the persona began to return to him…

to be continued…


End file.
